Kembali Bersamamu
by deulo
Summary: Kogoro Mouri dan Eri Kisaki... Setelah sekian lama berpisah, Mungkinkah mereka akan kembali bersama?


Kembali Bersamamu

Disclaimer: Dc belong to Aoyama Gosho

Warning: OOT, OOC, gaje, typo, weird, dll

Pair : Kogoro x Eri

Suatu Pagi yang cerah di Tokyo, hiruk pikuk kota tak lagi terelakkan… Rutinitas kembali menjerat hampir setiap manusia yang berada disana, begitupun yang dirasakan oleh seorang pengacara yang dijuluki ratu dunia pengadilan…

 **ERI POV**

"Huh, kasus perceraian lagi" keluhku sembari menatap berkas perkara yang akan ia tangani..

"Wah ratu dunia pengadilan bisa lelah juga ternyata" Kuriyama sang assisten tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat..

" Eh Kuriyama… Ya tentu saja semua manusia pasti bisa lelah"

"Kalau begitu Bukankah lebih baik anda berjalan-jalan saja dengan Ran hari ini.."

"Ah kau benar itu ide yang bagus…"

Segeralah aku menelpon Ran untuk menemaninya berbelanja

Kring…kring…kringg…

"Halo?"

" Ran, ayo temani ibu berbelanja.."

"Okasan..Maaf tidak bisa nanti sore ada latihan gabungan di Smu Ekoda.."

"Oh ya sudah.. Belajarlah yang baik ya.."

Aku menghela nafas… Siapa lagi ya yang bisa ku ajak untuk berbelanja..

"Loh Bu Kisaki masih disini? Tidak jadi pergi?" Tanya Kuriyama.

" Ran sedang siBuk.. Bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang menemaniku berbelanja? "

" Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat!'

Aku dan Kuriyama segera berangkat berbelanja ke Tokyo Store yang terletak di Beika blok 4 ….

 **Kogoro POV**

" Hari ini aneh sekali… Aku bahkan tidak berminat untuk menontong pacuan kuda, bermain mahjong atau pergi ke klub manapun…" aku berkata pada diriku sendiri…

" Mungkin lebih baik aku cari udara segar dulu." Aku kembali melanjutkan

Aku berjalan-jalan sendirian tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sampai tanpa sadar ia telah berada di blok 4… Karena melamun aku sampai tak melihat ada orang yang melintas didepan….. Bruak kami saling bertabrakan dan jatuh..

" Hei! Dimana matamu? Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong" Gerutuku

"Bukankah kau yang menabrakku? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal tersebut!" ujar seseorang yang ku tabrak itu..

Sesudah saling melontarkan kemarahan kedua orang itu akhirnya bertatap muka juga, dan…..

"ERI?'

"KOGORO?"

"Jelas saja orang yang menabrakku , langsung menyalahkan aku ternyata orang itu adalah detective mata keranjang ini " Eri menyindir ku

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar Nenek Sihir ! " Aku pun membalas

"Sudah-sudah Pak Mouri dan Bu Kisaki tenanglah.. Ini kan hanya hal sepele saja.." Kuriyama segera bertindak cepat sebelum perang pecah..

" Tch, Ayo pergi Kuriyama … Mataku mendadak sakit melihat orang ini.." Eri langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut..

"Awas kau!" Kogoro kesal sekali

Saat malam menjelang, aku yang berada di rumah sendirian karena Ran sedang pergi latihan gabungan dan bocah bernama Conan itu sudah kembali bersama orang tuanya … Sambil melihat Tv aku kembali teringat lagi kerjadian beberapa tahun silam

 **Flashback (normal pov)**

 _Penjahat itu berhasil lolos dari kawalan polisi saat dia meminta untuk pergi ke toilet bahkan penjahat itu juga berhasil merebut pistol yang dibawa polisi itu..Lalu penjahat itu menawan Eri… Kogoro terkejut sekali akan hal itu tetapi ia tetap berpikir jernih dan segeralah ia mengacungkan pistol kearah penjahat itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah Bunyi tembakan yang menggelegar bersamaan dengan itu sosok perempuan itu terjatuh, kakinya terluka… Para polisi berhasil menangkap kembali penjahat itu._

 _Malamnya saat Kogoro pulang.. Eri menyamButnya dengan masakan Buatannya sendiri.. Mengetahui hal itu Kogoro spontan merasa marah sekaligus khawatir dengan kondisi Eri_

" _Bodoh, kalau kau mempunyai waktu untuk memBuat semua ini, mengapa tidak kau Buat beristirahat saja?"_

 **End Flashback (Kogoro pov again )**

"Kenapa ya waktu itu aku membentaknya?" Aku berpikir kembali tentang dilakukannya waktu itu…

" Ah tapi juga dia yang terlalu memaksakan diri memasak padahal kakinya baru saja tertembak.. Apalagi masakannya kan sangat tidak enak" Aku berusaha menghibur diri…

"Apa jika aku tidak membentaknya dia masih tinggal disini bersamaku dan Ran?" Hatiku mulai bertanya-tanya..

 **Normal POV**

Eri yang sedang berada di kantor yang sekaligus rumahnya kini sedang melamun… Apalagi kalau Bukan mengenai kejadian itu… Ya itulah hal yang menyebabkan perpecahan diantara dia dan Kogoro, hal yang juga menyebabkan Ran terus bersedih dan mencari berbagai macam cara untuk menyatukan mereka lagi…

"Kenapa waktu itu aku langsung marah dan pergi ya…?" Eri berpikir..

"Eh, tunggu dulu tapi dia sudah susah-sudah dimasakkan special untuk ungkapan terima kasih tapi malah marah dan membentakku "

"Masak sih masakanku tidak enak?" Tiba-tiba saja pikiran aneh ini melintas di kepalanya..

Akhirnya Eri memutuskan untuk memasak dan akan meminta sang assisten yang dipercayainya untuk mencoba masakannya itu..

Keesokan harinya saat Kuriyama datang, dia terheran-heran karena di meja Eri terdapat beberapa masakan… Namun sosok sang ratu dunia pengadilan tak tampak juga dimanapun…

" Apa ini? Dan dimana Bu Kisaki ?

"Hai Kuriyama sudah datang ya….?" Eri yang entah muncul dari mana menyapa sang assiten kepercayaannya tersebut…

"Eh, Bu Kisaki… Ada apa ini kok ada banyak makanan…?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa sedang mencoba-coba memasak lagi "  
"Oh begitu .."

"Kuriyama silahkan dicoba masakannya…"

"Apa?" Kuriyama memekik

"Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak….Baiklah akan ku coba.."

Kuriyama mencoba semua makanan yang dimasak Eri dan.. Wajahnya langsung menjadi pucat pasi.. Eri yang melihat hal itu langsung panic

"Wah, Kuriyama kamu kenapa? Ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit…"

"Tidak perlu bu.. Saya baik-baik saja…"

"Mukamu pucat begitu.. Mana mungkin baik-baik saja.."

"Eh.. Bukan begitu hanya saja…."

Eri menunggu jawaban dari Kuriyama….

"Masakan Bu Kisaki … Benar-benar tidak enak sama sekali…" Kuriyama berbicara dengan jujur sambil menyimpan sedikit rasa takut kalau-kalau atasannya tersebut marah besar akan hal tersebut..

"Hm.. Jadi begitu ya…"

"Eh, maafkan saya bu…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.." Eri terlihat sedikit kecewa…

Eri segera beranjak dan pergi ke persidangan yang ditanganinya…Sementara di kantor Kuriyama hanya berpikir keras akan hal tersebut

"Ne.. Kenapa Bu Kisaki tiba-tiba memasak ya..? Apa jangan-jangan karena bertemu Pak Mouri kemarin…? Jangan-jangan Bu Kisaki mau memasak untuk Pak Mouri..? ….. Ah tidak mungkin….. " Kuriyama segera menyingkirkan pikiran yang aneh itu jauh-jauh..

"Mungkin Bu Kisaki ingin hidup lebih sehat dengan memasak makanannya sendiri…Kalau begitu akan kubantu!" Kuriyama bersemangat sekali..

Kuriyama segera pergi mencari tempat-tempat kursus memasak dan mengambil brosur-brosurnya.. Setelah mendapat banyak brosur dia kembali ke kantor dan meletakkannya di meja..

Saat itu Eri baru saja pulang dari persidangan yang ditanganinya…

"Ne… Kuriyama apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Oh, ini brosur kursus memasak… Mungkin Bu Kisaki berminat untuk belajar memasak? "

"Arigatou Kuriyama…"

"Iie, douitashimashite…. Bagaimana persidangannya tadi..?"

"Yaaah, seperti biasa lancar… Mungkin 2-3 kali sidang lagi maka masalah itu sudah akan selesai.."  
"Wah, begitu ya.. Sudah dulu ya Bu Kisaki, saya pulang dulu.. Ja nee"

"Ja nee"

Sepeninggal Kuriyama, Eri sibuk melihat-lihat brosur kursus memasak itu…Setelah melihat beberapa macam brosur akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan brosur yang menarik perhatiaannya…

"Baiklah…Aku akan mendaftar memasak disini.."

Segeralah Eri pergi ke tempat kursus itu..

"Selamat datang di I love Japan food.. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" sambut pelayan ditempat itu..

"Ah, aku tertarik mendaftar kursus masak disini.."  
"Baiklah silahkan mendaftar di sana" pelayan itu menunjukan tempat untuk mendaftar..

 **KOGORO POV**

Haahh sekarang aku banyak sekali menganggur… Sejak bocah bernama Conan itu pulang ke Amerika, aku jadi tidak pernah lagi 'tertidur' saat dalam suatu kasus.. Dan bersamaan dengan itu aku tak pernah memecahkan satu kasus pun… Apa jangan-jangan anak itu membawa keberuntungan ya…? Oh ya beberapa hari sejak Conan menghilang Bocah detective ingusan yang selalu ditunggu Ran kembali beredar disekitar sini.. Koran penuh dengan berita memuakkan tentang dirinya.. Ckckck apa sih hebatnya bocah itu dibandingkan dengan aku….?

Tok tok tok… Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahku..

" keibu…Ada apa ? mari masuk…"

"Tidak usah…. Aku hanya sebentar saja disini.."

"Apa ada kasus?"

"Ya, begitulah… Tapi Shinichi menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sangat brilian.."

"Lalu mengapa anda kesini?"

"Kepolisian pusat kewalahan menangani banyaknya kasus yang ada.. Karena itu kami berharap kamu kembali menjadi anggota kepolisian.."

"Akan kupertimbangakan dahulu….."

"Baiklah.., Kami menunggu kabar baik Kogoro.."

Aku termenung..Kepolisian kembali memintaku bergabung..? Bagaimana ya.. Aku memang sedang menganggur sekarang ...

" Otousan… Sedang memikirkan apa?" Ran yang baru saja pulang membuyarkan lamunan ku..

"Pasti sedang memikirkan nasibnya sebagai detective yang tidak laku "Shiho menyidir…

"Hei, Shiho bisakah lebih sopan sedikit? " Shinichi menegur…

"Hei, Shinchi biarkan saja…Yang dikatakan Shiho kan ada benarnya" Saguru membela Shiho

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini jangan bertengkar di rumah orang " Heiji menenangkan…

"Ini kan rumahku…" Jawab Ran dengan polosnya..

"Iya benar.. dasar Heiji sok " Kazuha ikut menimpali..

"Err… Enaknya aku ngomong apa yaa?' Sonoko celingukan

"Ngomong ke aku I love u aja " Makoto menimpali ucapan Sonoko

" Hooaammm" Kaito menguap

"Bakaito..Jangan menguap dirumah orang" Aoko memarahi Kaito..

"Huh sejak kapan ada aturan begitu?" Kaito membalas ucapan Aoko

Kogoro hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah anak-anak muda yang datang serentak dan membuat kekacauan dirumahnya….

"Aku diminta kembali jadi polisi…. Dan anak-anak cepat kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing"

"Wah paman ngusir nih" semua serempak memprotes..

"Ya begitulah.. Sudah cepat pergi"

Saat rombongan anak muda itu sudah pulang Ran bertanya kepadaku

"Otousan…Benarkah otousan diminta jadi polisi lagi..?"

"Iya…"

"Lalu?"

"Hm..Bagaimana yaa, aku masih bingung tentang hal itu…."

"Terima saja otousan… Itu baik untuk mu.."

"Hmm…Baiklah"

 **NORMAL POV**

Sudah beberapa lama waktu bergulir sejak Eri kursus memasak dan ia mulai memperlihatkan hasil yang mengagumkan…Ran sampai terkejut saat datang berkunjung dan mencicipi masakan ibunya itu…. Sementara Kogoro seperti biasa sibuk sekali menangani kasus namun bukan sebagai detective swasta tetapi anggota divisi satu kepolisian pusat…..

Suatu hari ketika para anggota the gosho boys dan teman-teman berlibur ke tropical land, di kota terjadi keributan polisi seperti Megure, Shiratori, Kogoro, Takagi, Miwa dan Chiba kembali beraksi…..Mereka berhasil menemukan siapa pelakunya tetapi, mereka tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat akan hal tersebut….Pelaku yang sudah merasa terdesak akhirnya berusaha mencari orang untuk dijadikan sandera…

 **ERI POV**

Hari ini aku lelah sekali… Sehabis menyelesaikan persidangan ( yang lagi-lagi kumenangkan) aku masih harus menjalani kursus memasak.. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyekapku…

 **NORMAL POV**

Kogoro dan polisi yang lain tersentak melihat sandera yang dimiliki oleh penjahat itu..Mereka tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya….

"Menjauh dariku…Oh dan siapkan mobil…untukku supaya bisa kabur….Jangan macam-macam aku memiliki sandera…" Pelaku mulai menekan polisi

"Diam ditempatmu…Dan kami takkan menyediakan apapun untukmu.." Megure berbicara mewakili polisi yang lain..

"Kalau begitu sandera ini akan mati" Pelaku bersiap menembak Eri…

Dor Dor Dor Kogoro menembak Pelaku…Sandera berhasil diselamatkan oleh Miwa dan pelaku ditangkap oleh takagi cs…Tetapi pelaku berhasil mencuri kesempatan dan menembak Kogoro…  
segera saja Kogoro dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Beika….

Setelah diperiksa beberapa lama dokter keluar dan memberitahu mereka bahwa semua baik-baik saja…Eri pun masuk dan mengunjungi Kogoro

"Hai…"

"Hmm.."

"Arigatou…" Eri berterimakasih

"Hm…" Kogoro yang masih lemah hanya bisa menjawab seadanya..

Lalu selama beberapa saat mereka hanya bisa saling terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun.. Namun anehnya mereka berdua jadi merasa canggung satu sama lain…

"Perasaan macam apa ini?" Eri membatin

"Uhh Perasaan apa ini" Kogoro juga membatin..

"Err….Sepertinya aku pulang saja…" Eri akhirnya mengakhiri kebisuan diantara mereka

"Jangan pergi " Kogoro memegang tangan Eri..

"Ehmm…" Eri mematung .. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Kogoro sendiri terkejut dengan hal itu tangannya secara reflek bekerja….Rona merah dipipinya juga terlihat dengan jelas…

"…"

"…"

Keheningan kembali menyapu ruangan tersebut…. Sampai tiba-tiba Ran datang.. Kogoro segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya…Dan Eri segera bergegas keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Ran…

"Otousan! …..Eh ada okasan…. Lho okasan Mau kemana?"

" Otousan, kenapa tidak mengentikan okasan.."

"Memang kenapa aku harus melakukannya..?" Kogoro masih menjaga gengsi didepan anaknya..

"Ahh..Otousan selalu saja begitu…Eh iya bagaimana keadaan otousan.."

"Aku baik-baik saja…Kata Dokter Araide aku sudah bisa pulang besok lusa.."

"Wah itu bagus sekali.."

Setelah dua hari Kogoro akhirnya boleh pulang kerumah…Dalam hati Kogoro kecewa karena Eri sama sekali tidak mengunjunginya lagi…Ran segera setelah mengantar ayahnya pulang langsung pergi untuk berkencan dengan Shinichi…

"Huuhhh" Kogoro merasa kesal….

"Haiiii" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar"

"Huaaa" Kogoro berteriak karena kaget….

"Kamu kenapa sih..? " Eri tertawa

"Oh..Kamu kupikir siapa…Eh bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?"

"Oh, tadi aku ketemu Ran waktu mau keluar "

"Ohh"

"Sudah baikkan lukanya?"

"Hm.. sudah….Oh apa yang kamu bawa itu?"

"Hmm…Masakan buatanku untuk kamu.."

"APA?"

"Cobalah dulu"

Kogoro pun mencoba masakan buatan Eri dengan takut-takut..

"Ehmm…Enak…"

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaa, benarkah kamu yang memasak ini?"

"Iya…."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa seenak ini"

"Aku ikut kursus memasak.."

"Oh…"

Wuzzz Kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua….Ada sebuah dorongan yang membuat wajah mereka berdua makin lama makin dekat….Saat wajah kedua orang tersebut sudah sangat dekat…

Klik.. Suara pintu dibuka… Eri dan Kogoro segera menjauh satu sama lain…Tapi rona merah membekas di wajah mereka

"Otousan…Okasan…" Ran yang baru masuk keheranan melihat ayah dan ibu nya sepertinya akur-akur saja…

"Oh hai Ran" Eri menyapa

"Lho bukannya kau kencan dengan detective ingusan itu?" Kogoro bertanya

" Iya.., Aku kesini untuk mengambil hp ku yang tertinggal …."

"Ohh.."

Setelah mengambil hpnya Ran begegas kembali pergi untuk menemui Shinichi…Kondisi Eri dan Kogoro semakin canggung saja…. Sekitar 20 menit mereka hanya berdiam mematung…

Kogoro akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mencium Eri…. Ketika bibir mereka saling menempel satu sama lain, Baik kogoro maupun Eri menyadari bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah kehilangan sedikitpun cinta diantara mereka….Selepas ciuman panjang itu…

"Eri… Uhmmm.."

"A.a…a..p..a?

"M…a…u…ka…h….k…a….mu…..kem…ba..li?" Kogoro mengatakan dengan hati berdebar-debar

"…"  
"A…ku..min..minta maaf so..soal..kejadian waktu itu…Ha…harusnya aku tidak memarahimu.." Kogoro mengatakan kalimat-demi kalimat dengan susah payah…

"….."

"Eri, kumohon…Kembalilah … Aku tak tahan lagi…" Kogoro mengulangi apa yang pernah ia katakan dahulu saat mereka berdua terlibat dalam suatu kasus..

"Ehmmm….Ba…Ba..ik…lah…A…a..ku..ak…an…ke…kembali tinggal di..si…ni" Eri menjawab dengan susah payah…

Kogoro mencium Eri sekali lagi…Lalu, setelah itu Eri kembali ke kantornya dan memberesi semua barangnya dan pindah kembali ke rumah Kogoro….

Saat Ran dan Shinichi pulang…Mereka terkejut mendapati Eri masih dirumah tersebut..Dan dimeja makan tersedia berbagai masakan yang terlihat lezat….

"Ran, Shinichi ayo makan malam dulu…" Eri berujar…

"Eh?" Ran kebingungan..

"Iya ayo mampir dan makan malam Shinichi…." Kogoro secara aneh tiba-tiba baik ke Shinichi…

"Apakah kalian berdua sudah baikkan?" Shinichi langsung bisa menebak keanehan mereka…

"…."

Baik Eri maupun Kogoro tidak ada yang bisa menjawab…Hanya rona wajah mereka yang menjadi bukti bahwa tebakan Shinichi benar….Ran Tentu saja menjadi orang yang paling bahagia… Setelah banyak perjuangan yang dilaluinya akhirnya kedua orang tuanya bersatu kembali…..

 **~THE END~**


End file.
